Meadow Lust
by CrazyAly246
Summary: After having some fun hunting in a meadow, Erend and Aloy find themselves tumbling to the ground and having fun. Their love from "My First and Last" continues in this story, but has skipped a few days. If you have a desire to see Erend and Aloy in a love scene, this is a story for you.


Aloy and Erend were out hunting down some Behemoths. Aloy had tracked a herd and then watched as Erend took the lead in the attack, watching as he killed two of them but three still remained. They were charging for Erend but Aloy got behind them and quickly released her arrows, hitting them in their weak points and downing them before they could trample him. Once all five were down, Aloy walked over to inspect their killsthen noticed Eren was kneeling down as if he had been dodging something. As her eyes looked around the area, she noticed a huge metal shard near Erend.

"You trying to kill me, Aloy?" Erend said in an annoyed tone, but it was a mock annoyance. He ended up chuckling and walking up to her. "You nearly chopped my head off."

A grin came from Aloy's lips as she giggled. "Well, it will teach you to get out of my way and leave the hunting for the women." She had an eyebrow raised to show that she was kidding, but it took her a lot of effort to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, is that how you feel? Well, let me show you how I do the hunting around here." He started to chase Aloy, she bolted and ran away from him giggling, Erend was trying to be serious but he ended up chuckling as well, filling the air with their laughter and kicking up dirt and grass around the meadow. Erend ended up catching Aloy just before the meadow dipped down a little, meeting another small hill. The sudden decline in the ground made Erend and Aloy stumble a little, falling and rolling until they stopped in the small crevice between the small hills. Erend was on his back underneath Aloy, his helmet had fallen off. He looked up at Aloy who was ontop of him looking down at him, fixing her hair and shaking out any grass. After a moment, they both started laughing again before Erend playfully rolled them over and kissed Aloy, his body softly pressing against hers as his hands held her waist and her shoulder. Ever since they made love and confessed their feelings back at her new house, Olins old house, they have been almost inseparable.

At the moment, there were no wars to stop, no evil groups like The Eclipse to end, no serious duties to do except hunt machines for scrap and shards, and live life to the fullest while they had the chance to.

While Erend and Aloy kissed, they were hidden from view from any passersby, hiding in their little crevice in the grass, making out with each other under the hot sun. Things became heated fairly quickly. First, Aloy started undoing Erends armor, removing the heavy chest piece and then undoing his shirt. She soon felt Erends hands undoing her own clothes, removing them with ease as if he has done it a few times before and had her outfit memorized. It wasn't long before they both found themselves unclothed and breathing heavy, their lips parting between their kiss so that they could breath. Within a matter of minutes, it went from being fun and playful to being hot and passionate, desire for closeness with eachother was coursing through them.

After slipping his finger into her crotch to get her more wet, Erend finally pushed his hips against hers and entered her, his hard cock filling her up easily as they stared to fuck each other. Aloy flipped them so she was on top, rocking her hips back and forth as Erend put his hands on her chest, moaning and groaning at how good they both felt to each other. His hands soon ended up on her hips, helping her move her body faster and grind on him closer. He watched as Aloy dipped her head back as she enjoyed this immensely, soft moans escaping her throat as her pale pink nipples pointed towards the sky. Erend made sure to buck his hips up and meet her movements, making the pleasure intensify that much more. He ended up wrapping his arms around her and rolling ontop again, thrusting hard into her. Erend loved this woman, she was the best person to ever come into their lives. It wasn't just because she saved them all, but she had the attitude that he didn't see in other women. Other women might enjoy the hunt and they might be boyish, but Aloy had more of it, and she had an eagerness to help others, but she also wasn't shy about putting people in their place. She didn't have a snooty city attitude like the Meridian born girls, she had a strong willed, down to earth attitude that he loved. It made him want her that much more, he couldn't get enough of her. Watching her hunt, track and fight. It was mesmerizing and it was attractive, he enjoyed being around her and loved being intimate with her for more reasons than one.

After rolling aorund some more and switching who was on top, they both found it harder to breath as their fucking intensified. Aloy was on top, her body pressed flat against Erends as he thrusted his hips and fucked her until he came inside of her, groaning deeply as he let out his release. Aloy had to break from their kiss so she could moan, her body tensed up as she felt her orgasm around the same time, her jaw locking as her entire body felt the effects of her orgasm.

By the time they were done, they relaxed while beads of sweat formed on their skin. The sun and their intense activity had caused them to perspire, but it wasn't the worst thing. While they both panted and tried to catch their breath, Aloy pulled off of Erend and rested beside him, the soft grass wrapping around her side, hip and legs while she curled up to her man. She felt his fingers caress her shoulder until they both had normal breathing back. Aloy looked up at Erend. "I love you, I don't ever want to lose you."

A smile came to his lips at hearing her say those words. The first time she said them to him, he knew she had hesitated. Saying those words weren;'t easy, especially for the first time. But, she has been saying it more and more, and Erend has found it adorable that it had been a shy thing for her to confess. "I love you too, Aloy, and I never want to lose you either. I am glad there are no battles that we have to fight, because before when you were dealing with the Eclipse...I had been worried that you wouldn't come back. I was worried that someone would set you in a trap...like my sister...and that fear had been eating up inside me." He had a serious but sad look on his face as he confessed all of this.

Aloy caressed his cheek and jaw with the back of her knuckles, it was really sweet that he had been so worried about her while she had been stopping the Eclipse and all the other shit that came with them. "But, you didn't lose me. I came back every time." A sweet smile came to her lips. "I gave you a minute of my time. No, two."

At her words, he calmed down and smiled at her, then chuckled at her last comment. "You've given me much more than two minutes, and it's more than I ever expected. You're such a busy woman, such a brave woman. I'm glad you've given me more than two minutes of your time. It's been a great honor." He brought her face close to his and gave her a kiss before they both started to get dressed and discuss the next machine they were going to hunt together.


End file.
